Car Wash
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: What happens when someone is horny? Read to find out.


Car Wash

By JessicaHarter

Rated: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars, their families or their likeness. I do own the OC and the imagination that is this story. I made up a name for Nick's mom since I don't know her real one.

Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth

Nick Nemeth glanced over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat beside him. She was staring out the window, one hand absently twirling a strand of long, dark hair around her finger. He stopped at a red light and for a moment let his gaze wander, down the slender neck that he loved to kiss, over the firm round breast that he loved to fondle, the tiny bit of bare, flat stomach that showed above her skirt. Just belon the waistband of the skirt, Nick knew was a tiny butterfly tattoo that only he had seen, because he had been the first and only one to ever have her. She had crossed her legs and Nick licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the expanse of tanned thigh that was visible.

He resisted the urge to reach over and slide his hand between her thighs, where he knew it would be warm and moist, and drove on. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Nick cursed himself for what he'd been thinking about. He was getting hard and didn't want her to see it. She would use the opportunity to tease him because he wanted her and there was nothing he could do about it. At least not in the car. 'Or is there?' Nick thought as he spotted a building on the corner. Quickly he moved over into the other lane and the girls' eyes came to rest on him, curiosity in their deep brown depths. Nick smiled at her sweetly, intending to leave her in the dark as long as possible. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he thought about it. Thought about how good it was going to feel to spread her legs and bury his throbbing dick deep inside her. To use his tongue to tease her nipples till they were hard and her breasts were aching. To herar the ecstasy in her voice as she cried out his name with each thrust.

She started to turn her head back to the window but stopped. Nick saw the smirk cross her lips out of the corner of his eye and felt his face grow warm. Damn, she'd noticed the tent in his pants. He couldn't help it. She just had that affect on him. If it was up to him, he'd be fucking her 24/7. Nick couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enought of him, Nick knew. How many nights had he been awakened by her slipping into his bed, naked and wet, giving herself to him eagerly, biting into his skin to stifle the sond of her pleasure so as not to wake anyone else? How many times had they almost been caught, his dick buried to the hilt inside her ass as he humped her with wild abandon?

**FLASHBACK

He'd come home from a game of basketball with Ryan that afternoon. He was hot, sweaty and horny, as usual. He yelled loudly.

"Hello! I'm home!"

He listened to see if anyone responded. There weren't any cars in the drive but Nick wanted to be sure the coast was clear. When he didn't hear anything he headed downstairs to the family room. Sure enough there she was, sprawled out on the couch on her stomach watching tv. She was wearing tight shorts and a baby tee and her hair was loose. Nick though she was beautiful. He grinned wickedly and walked over to the couch. She appeared to be asleep.

Nick slid his sweatpants off and carefully eased himself down over her till he was straddling her. Sliding his hands beneath her he unzipped her shorts and started to slide down her legs.

Nick felt the rhythem of her breathing change and knew she was awake. once he had her shorts and panties down he grabbed her hips and shoved his dick in her ass with one quick thrust. A loud groan escaped his lips as he felt her tight heat surround him and he ground into her, enjoying the sensation. He stretched out on top of her and tangled his finger around hers.

"Faster Nick," she whispered and dug her nails into the couch. "Do it faster." she begged. Nick picked up his pace, pounding into her furiously. She screamed in pleasure and Nick said, "Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I hump you like this?"

"Yes." she whimpered. "God yes Nick. Give it to me good baby. Ride me Nick." she breathed heavily. "Fuck my ass hard."

Nick bit his lip as he listened to her. It turned him on beyond belief when she talked like that. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming into her with as much force as he could gather, encoutaged by her cries of ecstasy. Breathing hard Nick closed his eyes and steadied himself as he began to cum. Pumping his hips sharply he emptied himself inside her, dimly aware of her cummimg at the same time. He sagged against her, drained of energy, listening to her ragged breath.

"God damn baby." Nick chuckled. "That was intense." He brushed damp hair off his forehead.

"Why thank you." she giggled playfully.

Suddenly Nick heard the unmistakable sound of the family room door being opened. "Shit!" he exclaimed, realizing someone was home. He pulled out of her quickly and jumped up, grabbing his pants and tugging them on. She slipped her pantied and shorts on and sat indian style on the couch casually, as if she hadn't been laying there getting fucked not 30 seconds earlier. Nick flopped down on the couch beside her and put his fee on the coffee table trying not to look guilty.

"Hi kids we're home!" Jane said as she walked into the room...

**END OF FLASHBACK

With a squeal of tires, Nick pulled into the gas station and up to the car wash doors. He heard a muffled giggle and knew she'd figured out his intentions. "A car was Nick?" she teased him softly. He nodded and she shook her head. "We've done it in some strange places but this one is the strangest so far."

"I can't wait till we get home." Nick murmured. "It's another 2 hours back to town." He kept his eyes on the bay doors, willing the car ahead of them to be done. She shifted beside him, uncrossing her legs and straightening her top. Her erect nipples poking against the thin material of her blouse was the only outwardly visible sign that she was as eager as Nick was. But Nick knew her inside and out, and he could tell she was impatient too. Delicater fingers played with the edge of her skirt as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

After what seemed like forever to Nick, the bay doors opened and the other car exited. He pushed his gas card into the slot roughly, punching the buttons that would select the longest running wash. "We don't have much time." he said, and by the time he'd pulled the truck into the wash bay she had bot their seat belts undone, her skirt pushed up around her waist and her panties off. Nick slid his seat back to give them more room and started undoing his pants as the first spray hit the vehicle.

Nick shoved his pants down impatiently and she climbed over, straddling him. He grasped her hips and forced her down onto his dick almost violently. She cried out but Nick didn't wory. He knew she liked it rough. He knew exactly how she liked it, had known even before he touched her the very first time. He'd watched her, studied her, learned her body language and then made his move, made her his. He'd touched her with expert hands, driven her to the point of insanity, then took her with a ferocity that surprised even himself. Afterwards she told him she'd loved every second of it.

She started grinding her hips against him, meeting his upward thrusts with equal she'd dug her nails in, throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure. Nick reached up and took hold of the front of her blouse. With a quick tug and a loud rip he tore it open, popping buttons left and right. Undoing the front hook on her bra he released her heaving breasts and brought her to his waiting mouth, covering one hard erect nipple with his lips and sucking on it demandingly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pressed his head closer to her. She shifted slightly, spreading her legs wider and Nick gasped as he felt his dick slide deeper into her wet pussy. He picked up speed, thrusting frantically.

"Oh God Nick." she whimpered in his hair as he switched breasts and began sucking on her other nippled. "Baby." she moaned, "You feel so good."

Dropping her voice to a husky whisper she said, "Fuck me Nick. Fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel your dick inside my pussy." Nick groaned and dug his fingers into her skin painfully as he felt his orgam start. "I'm almost there baby." he warned her. She grabbed hold of the seat behind him and leaned back, impaling herself on him with quick, hard strokes. Growling deep in his throat Nick came hard, emptying himself deep inside her. He heard her scream as she came with him before collapsing on his chest panting heavily.

"Baby." he whispered. "You have to move." he watched as the freen light came on and the bay doors began to open. Quickly she scooted off of him and back to her seat. Not bothering with putting her panties back on she just tugged her skirt diwn as Nick started the truck and drove out. He stopped at the light and pulled his pants up, fastening them and buckling his belt before continuing on.

"Nick," he heard her say in a teasing tone. "You ruined my blouse." He didn't need to look at her face to know she was pouting playfully. It wasn't the first time he'd torn her clothes, and they both knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Sorry Angelbaby." he chuckled. "You just get me so fucking hot that I lose control." She giggled and Nick grinned. "Besides you know you love it when I do cause it gets you a shopping trip to the mall."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "You're absolutely the best brother in the whole world Nick." she said fondly. "I love you."

"I love you too Jess." he said, wondering for the hundredth time what everyone would think if they knew he was fucking her since she was 14. Reaching over he took her hand in his and started home again, already thinking about what he was going yo do to her when they finally got there.

THE END


End file.
